Whispers in the Shadows
by WhispersSibuna
Summary: A shootout in school. Will the Bratz survival this shootout at school. I'm not really good with summaries. A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!
**Chapter 1**

 **I don't own Bratz. I only own the plot and this story line.**

 **Yasmin's Pov**

At school today me and friends Jade, Cloe and Sasha hear there was person in the school who has a gun. So we in lockdown. Okay first things first, Jade is in the corner, same as Sasha, Cloe is just being a drama queen, and I will I'm sitting at a table. I'm thinking what to do? Then we hear a girl screaming. I jumped up and started looking around. Cloe came running towards me "Yasmin! Sasha and Jade are gone!" she said. What, I thought worried. "They were in the corner in the class room." I said to Cloe. Cloe just started freaking out and saying "What are we going to do? What if they been shot?" Cloe said and she kept going on and on. I grabbed her shoulders "Chill Angel. We will find them" I said.

 **Sasha's POV**

Where am I? Where is Cloe, Yasmin and Jade? I'm talking to self. I got up from the floor and look around. When I turn to the right I saw Jade's shoe. I pick it up, it was Jade's shoe. I started freaking out, I told myself "I need find Yasmin and Cloe." I run all over the west side of the school. About 20 minutes later I decide go check the south side of the school. When I got there I saw Cloe and Yasmin, and so I ran up Cloe and Yasmin. "Bunny Bo? Where did you come from? Where is Jade?" asked Cloe. Really Cloe ask a lot of questions jeez, and let me take breathe. "I don't know where is Jade. From the west side of the school." I said to Cloe and Yasmin. Yasmin look terrified. "Okay Bunny Bo. Where you by Jade, before she disappeared?" asked Yasmin. I look at her a weird way "I don't know Pretty Princess." I told Yasmin. Yasmin was about to reply but we all hear a thrill scream throughout the school, and it sounded like Kirstee's scream. "That sounded like Kirstee." said Cloe. "Maybe she found Jade." said Yasmin, so we run towards the scream.

 **Jade's POV**

Sasha and I vanish in the thin air away from Cloe and Yasmin. I was at northeast side of the school with the shooter. While on the floor of the school, Kirstee was thrown in by the shooter. "Kirstee? You are okay?" I asked Kirstee. She sat up, turns around, faces me and said "Yeah! Kinda. Why are you being nice to me, Jade? Do you where is Kaycee?" I just sighs and look at her with scared face. "No. I don't know, Kirstee." I said to her. We start talking to each for a while about twenty minutes later the shooter came back in. "You coming with me." he grabs Kirstee. "Leave her alone!" I scream at the shooter. The shooter turns towards me and shot me in the chest. Last thing I hear before the darkness took over me, I heard Kirstee's screams. "I love you, Bunny Boo, Angel, and Pretty Princess." I said and fell unconscious.

 **Yasmin's POV**

We have arrived in northeast classroom, and the door is lock. "What are we going to do? The door is lock. Maybe someone is in there dying. Maybe it's Jade!" said Cloe. Sasha grabs Cloe by her shoulders and said "Chill Angel! We don't know that yet." I look through the tiny door window and I saw blood by black figure. "Will, Cloe got half of it right. Someone is dying in there." I said. Sasha and Cloe freezes up. "Great! Why did I just said that?" I told myself. While Cloe and Sasha frozen, and I trying get the door open. Meanwhile in my head I so worry about Jade. Thump..Thump..Thump.. "What's that noise?" I ask myself. I turn around just in time as Kaycee runs right into me. "Oh! Sorry, Yasmin" said Kaycee. Kaycee apologizing? That's new? I thought. "What's wrong, Kaycee?" I ask her. "The police are here and they found the shooter dead with a weak Kistree in the shooter's arms. She said Jade got shot." Kaycee said. "What! Did she said where?" I ask her.

Kaycee points in the door behind me. I turn around look at the unmoving body in the lock classroom and I turn back to Kaycee "Kaycee go tell the police there is girl in this room but the door is lock!" I scream. Kaycee turns around towards the front door of the school. About ten minutes later I hear police and Kaycee coming. "Stand back." the cop said to me. I back away from the door. The paramedics runs into the classroom towards Jade. I look back at Cloe and Sasha of course they still frozen. "There isn't no pulse. Where is the girl was with her." a paramedic ask a cop. "A girl name Kirstee was with her. Where is there girl Kirstee? We need to ask her how long ago when the shooter had shot this girl. What's this girl's name?" ask a cop. Jade is dead. Kool Kat is gone and her fashion power is lost forever. I said to myself. "Miss. What's your friends' first and last name and also yours?" the cop ask me. " Jade Hayward. My name Yasmin Tavitan. These her other friends Cloe Ramsey and Sasha Medici." I said to the cop.

 **Cloe's POV**

It has been three years since the terrifying day at school. It has the last time I saw my best friend Jade. I have change everything about me. My old best friends Yasmin and Sasha are at different school. Their parents think it's not safe at this school. I don't blame them. Three years ago, I was a drama mama and good girl but now I am a bad girl. Everything had changed over the three years, the Bratz magazine had fallen apart and even Your Thing magazine had fallen also. Burdine Maxwell has fallen off face of the planet. Not killed, jeez. A month after the terrifying day Kirstee had killed herself, and Kaycee went to mental hospital. Burdine went somewhere and never returned. "Hey Trixie! We need to go, before the cops get here" said Bridget. Bridget, Jasmine, Lola and I runs to Lola's apartment. After we enter Lola's place, I went to over the fridge and grab four cans of red bull. Next day at school my stupid school had share with a different one. "Trixie! After the first class we going to ditch school. Meet us in the girl's bathroom." said Lola. "Okay. Laters." I said.

 **Yasmin's POV**

So much has changed over three years. After four days the tragically event, Sasha and I move away to different state and we never saw Cloe again. Bratz and Your Thing magazine had fallen apart. Kool Kat had gone for three years. No one will ever have her fashion powers. I heard Angel wasn't the same no more and Cameron went somewhere and never return, Dylan had told me. Someone told me "The past can hurt, but the way I see it. You either run from it, or learn from it." How can I learn from Jade's death? I ran away from it. I don't want to remember the painful day that had lost my best friend. Jade is gone and never coming back.

 **Sasha's POV**

Nothing has been the same after the scariest and tragically day in my life. Yasmin and I are still good friends but we have lost two best friends that day. One had died and the other had lost herself. Cloe took Jade's death the hardest. Yasmin's parents and my parents took us out of school and move to different state. Bratz magazine had split apart. Last time I saw Cloe she didn't even look the same. "Hey Sasha, we going to be late for school." said Yasmin. "I'm coming!" I said. I walk up to Yasmin and start walking to school.

Tomorrow is three year anniversary to the tragically day that we have lost two great friends. Today we got another 900 people coming here, because their school had burnt down. "Hey Sasha, do you think the other nine-hundred people be nice?" ask Yasmin. " I don't know, Yasmin." I said. We enter school and saw girl looks like Cloe but with black and blue highlights. "Bunny Bo! Is that Cloe?" ask Yasmin. " I don't know, Pretty Princess." I look back at the girl and she coming over here. "Her face does look like Cloe, Bunny Bo." said Yasmin.

 **Trixie's "Cloe's" POV**

I walking to my first class, when I saw two girls look my old two best friends. I hear brown hair girl said "Her face does looks like Cloe, Bunny Bo." Bunny Bo? It can't be Yasmin and Sasha. Whoa, everything is spinning? What's going on with me? I fell to the ground. Two minutes later, I heard girl "You okay?" ask a girl looks like Sasha. "Do I know you? You look familiar. You look my old best friend Sasha Medici." I said. Both of the girls look at me in shock. "What?" I asked. "Are you Cloe Ramsey?" asked brown hair girl. How did she know? "Pretty Princess? Bunny Bo?" I asked. "Cloe! It's you!" said Yasmin. Yasmin hugged me very tight but Sasha just looked at at me. "What's wrong, Bunny Bo?" Yasmin ask Sasha. "Yasmin! It's tomorrow! It's been three years!" said Sasha. Yasmin look confused at first suddenly she knows it. "What's tomorrow?" I asked. "You don't know!?" Sasha look at me shock. I think for a second then I knew it. "Oh gosh! That's tomorrow! Three years ago we have lost Jade." I said. Yasmin and Sasha shook their heads yes. I was never the same after Jade's death. Yasmin and Sasha knew that I took her death the hardest.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Review and comment if you want another chapter to go up.**


End file.
